Lesson Learned
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: SLASH. Jedam. Jeff makes a serious mistake...And Adam isn't letting him off the hook until the lesson is learned and clear. B'Day fic for Terrah. Pairing; Jeff Hardy/Edge.


Title: **Lesson Learned**

Pairing(s): _Jeff Hardy/Edge_  
>Rating: <em>PG 13. <em>  
>Disclaimer: <em>None of the character used belong to me.<em>  
>Author's Note: <em>B'Day fic for Terrah. Wanted something special, but couldn't manage it. Still don't feel confident enough to write Jeff, but hopefully someday I will. For now, hope this little Jedamness at least make her smile. Still sorry for not writing something up to the occasion. This was unplanned, and did it roughly in an hour. <em>

o~o

Jeff eyed the scowling blonde who approached the couch and sat on the very other end of it. A bowl full of popcorns held possessively in one hand. Other hand reached forward to snatch the remote out of Jeff's lap.

"Hey! I was watching that you know." Jeff protested when Adam started to flip the channels.

"Oh, you watch alot of things, BUT ME!" Adam almost screamed the last part, and Jeff visibly winced. There was no way Adam was letting him off the hook anytime soon, and knowing the history Jeff shared with Adam, he knew that Adam's tendency to not get over shit could last a long long while.

It had been a week. Adam was in a complete shitty mood, all thanks to Jeff being a complete 'fail' as a boyfriend according to Adam. Seriously, when Jeff was hooking up with Adam, he had expected to be free from the usual aspects of 'relationships' since Adam was a guy. But boy oh boy...Was Adam worse than girls when it came to being demanding in the romance department...

But this time, Jeff really fucked up. Forgetting your anniversary date was one thing, but falling asleep on your boyfriend on the very night during his sexually driven state was a completely different thing.

Jeff tried to apologize to Adam, every way possible. He brought him flowers. Got down on his knees. Even got him a present. But Adam wasn't letting it go. And since it was stretching out this long, Jeff was losing his cool too. He was frustrated with himself and Adam too. He got snappy easily last night when Adam tried to start an argument over nothing. Jeff knew he fucked up, but he wanted to move on. And he needed Adam to cooperate. The gloomy mood in the house was getting on his nerves. More than anything else, Adam was literally doing things to punish him. Like them fighting wasn't enough. And since Jeff disrespected Adam's sexual 'needs', Adam was making sure to drive Jeff sexually insane too. He would lay down naked beside Jeff on their bed every night, get his vibe out, and play with himself. On one hand being on the receiving end of that wonderful show could be considered rather a gift. But problem was, Adam was not letting Jeff play with him at all. And restraining from touching Adam after seeing him in that state was pretty damn painful for Jeff. If Jeff tried to touch him, Adam would straight away threaten to kick his ass. And Jeff didn't doubt for a second that being kicked out of the room would follow next.

Now all in all, Jeff was still a smart man. He wouldn't want to risk his show if he wasn't gonna get more. But fact was, jerking off was getting pretty boring and frustrating. He wanted to feel his beautiful Adam's mouth and luscious ass. He only wished that Adam would start missing his dick as much.

Jeff bit his lip and carefully scooched a bit closer to Adam, placing his arm on the back of the couch. Eyes looking at Adam's face who was trying his best to completely ignore Jeff's movement and meanwhile keeping a light scowl on his face as a sign of warning. Jeff hesitated in placing his hand on Adam's shoulder and rubbed his forehead, trying to find a way to approach his lover without causing another fight to break.

He looked at the screen and then back to Adam's face, "You know baby, I'll watch whatever you want. As long as we watch it together." He had to try, and he almost had to stop himself from snorting at how lame he sounded to himself.

Adam turned his head towards Jeff and glared, "Too late for cheese isn't it?"

"Come on Adam, I have apologized so much. What do you want me to do? I love you baby. I was an asshole and I will do anything to make you feel better. Please..." Jeff's desperate ramble was cut off as Adam said lowly, "Don't talk to me."

Jeff's eyes fell in disappointment as he watched Adam turn his head back towards the TV. He sighed deeply and dropped his head on the couch's back.

Few minutes passed and Jeff had involved himself in watching the TV too. No point in beating the bush. Adam was munching on his popcorn as he intently watched the movie being played on the screen. Jeff unconsciously moved his hand into Adam's lap to get a handful of the popcorn, but was immediately slapped on the arm by Adam.

"Ow...You bitch." He muttered, only to earn a sly smirk from Adam, who still had his eyes plastered on the screen.

"This is mine. Go get your own." Adam declared, like his action wasn't enough to make his point.

"What are you? 5?" Jeff HAD to ask.

Adam flipped him off which promoted Jeff to throw his hands in the air in exasperation. "You know what, fuck this shit!" He said and got up, leaving the room in his slightly angered state.

o~o

Jeff didn't look up from the magazine he was reading as Adam entered their bedroom and proceeded to get undressed for bed. He smirked inwardly as he contemplated Adam's reaction to the tables being turned. If Adam could play, so could Jeff. They both could play the 'childish' games until Adam came to his senses and stopped making both their lives miserable.

Few minutes passed, Adam dropped down on the bed besides Jeff, stretching his long beautiful body as he yawned. He turned on his side, back towards Jeff as he opened the bedside drawer. Jeff pressed his lips together, watching from the corner of his eye...Adam's ass distracted him for a bit but then Adam's frame tensed as he sat up and started moving items in search for his sex toy.

When he couldn't find it in the drawer, he turned around and pinned Jeff with a look, to which Jeff shrugged in confusion. Adam moved his hands under the pillows but found nothing.

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"Jeff...You know what! You took it, didn't you?"

"Hey, what happened to 'Don't talk to me?' huh?"

Adam fumed at that and got up, marching into the bathroom. He stormed out after a couple of minutes wearing his sleeping pants and found Jeff with his pants undone, and dick in his hand. Stroking it softly. A lazy smirk on his face.

"I can volunteer, baby." He said with a wink, and Adam glared heatedly at him, a hint of pout on his lips. "You son of a bitch! You took my toy!"

"Well...I am offering you a MUCH better replacement too." He said in a seductive tone, pointing to his dick again.

Adam continued to glare at him and then dropped down onto the bed, facing away from Jeff. Clearly pissed at this point.

"Ah come on, Adam...You know you'll like this much better." Jeff said as he moved his hand forward to cup Adam's butt firmly, causing Adam to jerk away from him and scream, "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU ASS!"

"Hey, I was only trying to help."

"Get out of my room!" Adam pointed towards the door as he sat up.

"No way. This is my room too. You have a problem, you get out."

Adam's eyes widened at that. He couldn't believe Jeff's rudeness. "Fine!" And with that, Adam was out of the room. Leaving Jeff shaking his head again.

o~o

Jeff switched off the TV as he came forward to kneel down before the couch on which Adam was lying on his side currently with a dejected expression on his face.

"Please Doll, forgive me."

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"I can't."

"You did that night."

Jeff's eyes filled with remorse, and this time Adam felt his heart softening a bit. It wasn't that Adam didn't believe Jeff. It was just the fact that Adam felt too hurt that night. Like their relationship wasn't as important to Jeff as it was to Adam. Jeff was a carefree kind of spirit. And Adam was needy and demanding. Sometimes Jeff's carefree nature contradicted with Adam's determination to have a healthy committed growing relationship. Whereas Jeff believed in letting it grow in itself, Adam wanted to see the effort being put into their relationship by both ends.

"I am sorry baby. I shouldn't have forgotten it...And I shouldn't have come home late...And I shouldn't have fucked up like I did. I want to make it up to you."

Adam sniffled a little as he said, "You hurt my esteem."

"Will it make your esteem feel better if I tell you that I have never felt as jealous with anyone my whole life as I did to your vibe this last week?"

Adam let out a soft giggle at that and Jeff felt heavy pressure off his chest. "A little." Adam said softly.

"I am really sorry. I love you so much. Never in my life I am forgetting our anniversary again. Next year, you'll get whatever you want. I promise."

"That I already do." Adam said with a little snicker, making Jeff shake his head in slight amusement. "Yes, my bossy little bitch."

"Your bossy little bitch orders you to remind me why your so much better than that vibe. Right now." Adam said, looking seductively at Jeff. Biting his lip in that sexy sensual way that drove Jeff wild.

Jeff felt sudden desire to devour his baby right there. His eyes filled with lust as he fisted Adam's hair roughly and pulled him into a heated breath taking kiss.

When they broke up, Adam was panting, grabbing at Jeff's shirt...eyes shinning with pure need.

"Remind me to never piss you off again." Jeff commented as he picked Adam up in his arms and started towards their bedroom. A giggling Adam wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck. Oh he definitely was gonna keep reminding Jeff of that. After all, resisting Jeff's dick for a week was not a pleasurable experience at all for him either.

o~o


End file.
